


第二章

by yh20021212



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yh20021212/pseuds/yh20021212





	第二章

两人第二天直到日上三竿才起床，两人都默契地没提昨天晚上的事情，但是一些两人未曾察觉到的东西已经悄然生根发芽了。  
两人互相道了早安之后，跟父母也道了早安，然后就吃早饭了，一切都是和谐温馨的样子。两人殊不知这是暴风雨前最后的宁静了。  
随着万樊试图忘记却无法忘记昨天晚上发生的事情之后，他就觉得必须要问出万涛这么做的原因，然后好商量对策。但是，万樊由于羞耻感，问话的时候火药味十足。恰巧万涛此时也很烦躁，于是火药便遇到了鞭炮，一碰即炸，两人似乎又回到了以前吵架的时候了。  
终于还是万涛结束了吵架，他反问道：“你不觉得我们现在这样很无聊没趣么？不如两人都和和气气的好好讨论罢！”万樊觉得很有道理，便率先认错，是自己态度不对在先才导致了吵架，所以下次他一定会控制住自己的。随后万涛也认错，自己也不该很烦躁的，应该保持好心情。  
至此，两人都道歉了，吵架也算是结束了，两人终于可以好好说解决方案了。  
万樊：“依我来看，你这么骚是因为你有冲动却无法发泄，不如你谈一个试试呗？我以过来人敏锐的感觉觉得你是一个Omega，为了你好，不如你先去找一个Alpha或者Beta谈一谈呗。万一分化以后你不是Omega，就和人家分开重新找一个Omega呗，你看怎样？”  
“哥，你在开什么玩笑？”万涛皱着眉，看傻子一样看着万樊。“你凭什么就以你那一点身份认定我就是Omega？我就不会是Alpha吗？你是觉得我们国家《AO平权法》是无聊的人订着玩的是吗？还是说你觉得你可以凌驾于法律之上了？谁给你的胆子啊！”万涛越说越愤怒，眼睛里快要喷出火来。缓了缓有接着说道，“你怎么这么喜欢自作主张给别人想‘方案’啊？也不问一下我这个当事人的意见对么？万樊啊，我是没发现，你这么喜欢以‘为我好’的名义做道德绑架呢！”万涛顿了顿，压制住火气，接着说，“还有，你说的万一是什么意思？既然你还不能完全确定我以后的第二性别，你就不能等我分化之后自己选择吗？非要这样做有什么意思？你居然还说不是的话就跟人家提分手，你真是渣男渣到骨子里去了！你还真天真，你以为谈恋爱是过家家啊，还是你以为人家是我们家一条狗啊，要的时候拿来不要的时候踢走？哥，你实在太让我失望了！要不是我们还有点血缘关系，我简直都想直接不认识你了！”  
万樊听完之后也火了，吼道：“你不用跟我说这些废话，我不需要管这些！我只需要知道我有权力决定你成年前的选择就可以了！再说了，这也是为了我好！”  
“万樊他疯了，他疯了！”万涛小声嘀咕道。却未曾想到万樊的听力十分的好，恰巧听见了这句话。万樊抡圆了胳膊准备狠狠抽万涛一个耳刮子，手在半空却停了下来。万樊小声嘀咕：“我明白了！我明白了！我刚刚真的急疯了。”万樊便开始仔细回想万涛刚刚说的话，越想越觉得自己有多坏。  
就在他想得正起劲的时候，万涛一句话打断了他的思绪。  
“你刚刚不是还很嚣张，想要扇我耳刮子的吗？怎么不来了？”万涛面无表情地看着万樊，直看得他心里发毛。他想了想，把还悬在半空的胳膊放了下来。  
“我可以解释一下吗？”万樊低声下气地求万涛。他本以为万涛不会给他这个机会，却没想到万涛一改刚刚嘲讽的语气，允许他好好地解释一下。  
“我其实只是为了你我好……所以就……”  
万涛毫不客气地打断了万樊的话，“你等等，你又用‘为你好’来绑架了是吧？说好了明白了呢？就明白这些对吗？那我宁可你什么也不明白！你好好对你自己好吧，再见！”万涛转身便要走，丝毫不愿意再听下去了。  
“你冷静一下，听我解释嘛！”万樊拉住万涛的衣服，让他回来。“放开！”万涛大叫着，“再不放开我就要报警了！快放开！”万涛也冷静下来了，觉得刚刚那句话太冲动了，但是为了面子又说不出道歉，最后干脆蹲在墙角面壁。  
万樊看着角落里缩成小小一团的万涛，心突然就疼了起来，仿佛被人一把揪住了一般。万樊赶紧摸了摸万涛的头，柔声安慰：“别这样了嘛，你的樊樊哥哥错了，从头到尾都错了，别生气了呗。”可惜万樊并不知道万涛并没有生气，只是拉不下面子才这样的。  
“嗯……”万涛抬起头看着万樊，眼角居然红红的，像哭过一样。万樊赶紧把万涛抱了起来，放到了椅子上，给他揉了揉腿。  
“我在对待你的事上确实如你所说有这些问题，我会改正的。既然你觉得这个不合适那我们就讨论出一个方案好吗？”  
“这句话我记得你说过很多次了！”万涛面无表情地指出。  
“我保证这是今天最后一次！”万樊拍着胸脯自信满满地说道。  
万樊思索许久，提出了一个他自认为很好的方法，“这样吧，我们折中一下。你找一个谈吧，即使你最后分化以后不是Omega也不要分开，好不好？如果他一定要分开，你来跟我说，我一定帮你撑腰怎么样？”  
屋内安静了很长一段时间，才传来万涛蚊子嗡嗡一般的声音，“我不想这么早就谈恋爱，还有，我现在想去外面走走可以吗？这是我宝贵的星期天，你已经浪费我很多时间了。”  
“好！”万樊找出一张纸又随手拿了一只笔，写下了四个潦草无比的字，才穿衣服和万涛准备出门。  
两人穿好了衣服，和父母打了声招呼便出门了。两人走了几步便坐上了337路，拐过两条街便是书店了。  
“要不要下去逛逛？”万樊和万涛商量，“好啊！我最喜欢看书买书了！”很快车到了站，两人一推开书店的门便吸引了里面几乎所有人的目光。  
“哇塞，这两个帅哥真的好帅啊！”  
“他们分化了么？”  
“应该都分化了吧！”  
“怎么可能？你再仔细看看，很明显只有一个分化了啊！”  
“说不定都分化了呢？”  
“那好吧，你要不要猜一猜谁是Alpha或者Beta谁是Omega？”  
“我猜两个人都是Alpha！而且依我看来两个人还在谈恋爱！”  
“这就是传说中的AA恋吗？爱了爱了！”  
“AA恋？就是同性恋咯？两个A是不会有结果的！”  
“恭喜你把天聊死了……”  
随着他们走到面前，大家都哇塞了一声，两人却当作没听见似地继续往里走。  
两人先去小说的区域，万樊喜欢看侦探小说，而万涛喜欢看言情小说，所以两人井水不犯河水各自看自己喜欢的小说。大概过了一个小时，万涛看得有些累了，抬起头观赏窗外的景色，却未曾想正好看到万樊脸上的表情，正随着小说里面人质的状态变化着。万涛看着看着，突然想到了刚刚小说里面的一些描写。  
他把他的硕大塞进了丽丽的身下……  
丽丽在他身下不住颤抖，发出了尖细的声音……  
两人正缠绵在一起，门却忘了关，正巧被丽云撞见了，他也冲动了，于是便自己释放了……  
……  
此刻，万涛已经在脑子里脑补了他和万樊干了很多不可描述的事了。他连忙甩掉了脑袋里的黄色废料，不再去想万樊，默默地看风景。很快，万涛休息完了便继续看书。可是，他哪有心思看书呢？脑袋里全是万樊那张帅气的脸。万涛觉得他自己一定是病了，居然对自己哥哥有这些想法。他所不知道的是，有些东西已经破冰而出了。  
在书店吃过简单的饭，两人继续看书，但是万涛特意避开了万樊，找了另外一个位置坐，依旧认真的看着他喜爱的言情小说，没有再发生什么。  
下午接近黄昏时，两人觉得时间不早了该回家了。于是两人各买了最喜欢的两本书，然后走回了家。  
晚上睡前，万樊叮嘱：“这次一定不要再骚了哦！试着控制一下。不行我再想其他办法。”  
万涛轻轻嗯了一声，便睡了过去。万樊看着万涛睡了，倦意随即袭来，很快也睡了。  
“晚安。”万静对着熟睡的两人说了一句，便退了出去。


End file.
